


No Matter What

by Dragon_Princess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a roleplay, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Life After Hogwarts, Marauder’s Era, Post-Hogwarts, Teen Romance, Teenage Parents, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Princess/pseuds/Dragon_Princess
Summary: Ivory Carmichael, a half-blood Ravenclaw from a family of bitter and power-hungry low ranking Death Eaters fell in love with a Muggleborn Gryffindor by the name of Ian Bailey. One night winds up leaving them with unintended consequences, leaving the young couple to make the choice of a lifetime. They intend to make it out of the Great Wizarding War alive and together, and are willing to do whatever it takes.~Based on an original TikTok/RP character!~-NO REGULAR UPDATES-
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if any of you frequent the Harry Potter cosplay side of TikTok, but I do an original character on there named Gemma Carmichael (I also roleplay as her) and her family life absolutely stinks. So as her creator, I’m taking the liberty of fixing that for her. So this is Fanfiction for a Fanfiction-type thing I guess. This isn’t canon for my TikTiok Gemma, so i guess take this as an AU. I really like her parents and wanted to do something with them, so i decided to make them happy. They deserve it. Enjoy.

“You are too good to me, Ian.” Ivory said, crossing her ankles and looking out at the sky.

“Well, you deserve it.” Ian replied with a smile, moving a ginger curl out of his face to see her better.

They were sitting on a blanket that Ian had spread out on the floor of one of the many towers that sat unused most of the time. He had tried his best to make the evening special and was glad Ivory could tell. He had made cookies in the kitchen with the help of the house elves and got some hot chocolate. He had also gotten her some candy from Honeydukes and some flowers as well. He was determined to make it the best Valentine’s Day he could and he had surprised her with it all just after dinner. She had cried a bit.

“I’m going to miss this,” she nearly whispered, still staring out at the night sky. 

Ian scooted closer to her. “Miss what?” He asked, pulling her into his arms. 

She leaned back against him and turned her head to look into his eyes. “Being here… and safe... and being with you.”

He smiled a bit and pressed his forehead to her forehead. “I’m going to miss being here too, but we can still be together, Ivory.”

Ivory shook her head. “You know we can’t… my parents-“

“Hey,” Ian said softly, reaching up to brush some of her dark hair off of her cheek. “When you get out of here, you can do whatever you want. You’re an adult. They can’t control you.”

“But they’ll try.” Ivory protested. “You know they’ll try.”

Ian kissed her cheek and sighed. “You’re right. But for right now, it’s just us. And I will always keep you safe.”

Ivory turned around so she was looking at him better and grabbed his hands. “And with you is my favorite place to be.” 

“Mine too,” he replied before kissing her on the mouth. 

Ivory smiled into the kiss and wound her arms around his neck. “I love you, Ian Bailey.” She murmured against his lips, pulling away a bit. 

“I love you too, Ivory Carmichael.” He said before kissing her again. “So much.”

She smiled and reached her hand up into his hair. “Why don’t you show me how much?”

“Feeling cheeky, are we?” Ian smirked, his voice low. He bent forward and nuzzled his nose against her neck. She shivered and she gasped. His nose was cold against her skin. 

“A little,” she replied, tightening her arms around his neck. 

He carefully lowered her to the ground and hovered over her, grinning. She reached up and started undoing his red and gold tie. He started unbuttoning her sweater. 

“I like this side of you,” he said before going in for another kiss. 

She grabbed him and smiled toothily. “I’ll do it more often.” 

He laughed. “You’re so cute.”

Ivory giggled. “Ian?”

“Yeah?” 

“You’re my favorite.”

“I’d hope so,” he laughed before he flicked his wand, bringing the lights all the way down. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivory is nervous about what she and Ian’s future may hold.

_ Two Months Later _

Ivory shifted anxiously in her seat in her seat in Defense Against the Dark Art as she tapped her quill on her notes. She had a lot on her mind. 

She caught sight of Ian two rows in front of her and a seat to the left. He was diligently taking notes. She wondered if he would be so calm later. 

Lily Evans kept glancing over at her, concern written all over her face. Ivory tried to steady her nerves, but she couldn’t.

After what felt like the longest class ever, they were dismissed. 

Ivory popped out her chair and hurriedly started packing her things. 

“Ivory?” Lily asked, fixing her hair. “Are you alright? You seem off today.”

“I’m fine… just… thinking.” Ivory said, putting her quill away.

“Well, okay.” Lily said, not looking convinced. “If you ever need to talk, let me know.”

Ivory looked over at Lily and smiled softly. Lily’s Head Girl pin shone on her robes opposite Ivory’s Prefect one. “Thank you, Lily. Really. But I’m fine.” Ian was waiting but the door for her. “I have to go, I’ll see you later.”

Lily nodded and walked to where James was talking to Sirius. Ivory went over the the door.

“Hey beautiful,” Ian greeted with a smile, taking her hand as they walked out of the room. “Everything okay? Evans looked worried.”

Ivory shook her head just barely. “We need to talk.” She said softly.

Ian’s smile fell. “Tower?”

Ivory just nodded. She and Ian walked to the tower hand and hand in silence. 

When they got to the tower, Ian flicked his wand, locking the door behind them. 

Ivory set her things down and wandered over to the window. 

“Ivory, talk to me.” Ian urged gently, coming to stand at her side. 

“It’s been… I’m late.” Ivory whispered. 

Ian frowned, confused. “Late for what?”

Ivory sighed and turned to look at him. “Ian… I’m late. I might be…” she trailed off.

Realization crossed Ian’s face. “Oh…”

“Yeah, oh.” Ivory said, with a shake of her head. “I’m scared.”

“Don’t be scared yet, love. How do we find out for sure?” Ian asked, taking her hands. 

Ivory gently pulled away from him and wandered over to her bag. She reached in and pulled out a little vial full of a clear liquid. She held it up for him to see. “This.”

“What is it?” Ian asked.

“Pregnancy test potion. We keep a stock of it in the Ravenclaw Commonroom in a spell-locked cabinet. We teach all the girls in fourth year how to get into it.” Ivory explained. 

Ian nodded slowly. What a very Ravenclaw thing to do. “How does it work?”

“I need a drop of blood.” Ivory replied, grabbing a needle out of the bag as well. “I didn’t want to do it alone… I wanted you to be here.”

“I understand.” Ian said.

Ivory looked down. “What if I am? I can’t… I can’t let another child grow up the way I had to… I can’t…”

Ian put a finger under her chin and tipped her head back up, wiping away the few tears that had managed to escape her eyes. “Hey, hey. One step at a time, Ivory. We’ll figure it out. Together. Just like always.”

She nodded and looked at the vial before handing it to him. “Uncork it.”

Ian did just that and she raised her hand above it, holding out a finger. In her other hand, she held the needle. “Ready?” She asked in a raspy whisper.

“Ready if you are.” He replied. 

Ivory pricked her finger and then squeezed out a drop of blood into the vial. It started to steam. She wrapped her hand around it, hiding the liquid. “If it’s still clear when the steam stops, I’m not pregnant.”

“What will it look like… if you are?” Ian asked, putting his hand on top of hers. 

“White.” She said, looking directly into Ian’s eyes. 

“Well, whatever color it turns out to be, I love you, Ivory. Always.” Ian promised, looking directly back into hers.

They stood in silence as the steam slowly faded away. Ivory started shaking. 

“It’s okay,” Ian whispered. The steam had stopped. He took his hand away. “Do you want to look or would you like me to?” 

“I… I will.” Ivory said. 

Ian clasped his hands behind his back and waited. 

Ivory peered into the vial and gasped before crumbling to the ground in tears.

Ian immediately joined her on the ground and wrapped his arms around her. Her body had begun to shake with quiet sobs. “It’s okay,” he whispered into her hair, even though he was terrified as well. “It’s okay.”

The vial fell from Ivory’s hand, shattering, and small amount of white potion spilled over the floor. 

  
  



End file.
